


Sometimes Apart, But Always Near (In My Heart)

by HookedonCS



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HookedonCS/pseuds/HookedonCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a battle separates them, the only thing that matters is getting back to one another….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Apart, But Always Near (In My Heart)

It wasn’t the countless faces that he couldn’t make out hidden behind brush and trees as his body pushed farther and faster. It wasn’t the fact that those faces carried weapons that would aim purposefully at whatever or whoever happened to catch their eye. No, it wasn’t any of that at all.

It was the fact that he couldn’t place Octavia among those voices. Among those screams of torture that was all around him. It should have given him some kind of comfort. If he didn’t hear her voice, then maybe…

Lincoln felt his world spinning around him. She had to have made it!

Had she made it back to the camp? He didn’t doubt her abilities, especially in the time of crisis. He had seen her strong and more than competent too many times to count. But… it was her present condition that made him fearful.

If it had been just a month ago. At five months pregnant, Octavia had still not been outwardly affected by the impending birth of their first child. If had just been four weeks ago, her belly would have been only half the size it was now.

Forever the warrior, that fight had to be diminished in some capacity. Not that she had wanted it to. And now they had found themselves physically at opposite ends at the start of a battle. There had been no way to communicate to her or anyone who might have been around her.

If she hadn’t been close to camp when the battles had begun…

Lincoln’s thoughts ran away from him as he pushed himself at top speed to get to her. Maybe that was a good thing. Because fixating on her not being safely hidden away under the protection of walls and barriers only made his heart pound for another reason than that of racing towards home.

It was her face that haunted him. Fierce eyes and soft mouth that were set determinedly. A face that read of strength and so much more. A face that said she could handle whatever she would encounter. And then that those eyes changed, growing soft and offering all the love inside of her with that look. A smile that was just for him, sharing in their deep-rooted love. She didn’t always have to be protector and warrior- and she wasn’t. And it was the innocence in her, mixed with fierce warrior princess, that attacked his thoughts.

Octavia.

She had brought his big and calloused hands to lay over the curve of her stomach. They had stared at each other, both in this amazing awe at what could be felt underneath those hands. A child. Their child. And she had kissed him, had confessed her love for him, had showed him that love with everything she had.

It was a blind fury that enraged Lincoln then- had frightened him beyond anything he had ever experienced. He wasn’t close enough. He couldn’t hear her. He couldn’t see her. But…

He had to save her. Because without her…

There was no him without her.  
****

“Are you okay?”

Octavia didn’t even look at her brother, knowing exactly what she’d see. It would be wide and wary eyes, filled with doubt about her even being here.

“I’m fine,” she breathed out, continuing the task of barricading the entrance.

There was a slight pressure building up in Octavia’s stomach. She couldn’t let herself dwell on that. She couldn’t grow to fear that that pain would have any consequences for her growing baby. It was only from the sheer amount of stress that she was going through. Nothing else but the sounds of battle going on beyond those walls.

“I only stayed behind to make sure that you’re safe.”

Octavia turned to look at Bellamy then, drawn by the indecision in his voice. She saw the slow shake of his head and the worry in his eyes.

“Lincoln isn’t here, and it is my job to keep you safe,” he continued slowly. “I should be doing a better job with it. Octavia?”

“What?” she asked. It was with a frown, because she already knew what he was about to say.

“You don’t need to be out here trying to guard the camp,” Bellamy said with a firmness and slight reluctance. He pulled up straight, moving away from the wall and giving her his full attention.

She didn’t like the way he looked at her. It only made her own worries grow. He wanted to send her away. And she couldn’t be sent away.

“I’m fine.” It had to be true. “I’m fine, Bellamy. I don’t need to be held up in bed waiting this whole thing out. I’m fine.”

She had said it three times. So it had to be true. And her brother had to believe her.

“I know that’s what you say…”

Octavia turned back to the task at hand- the barricades. Why wasn’t that Bellamy’s focus? Why was it her? Because when it was her, then her focus became her.

“Am I going to do this myself or what?” she huffed.

What had happened? What had caused the attack all of a sudden? Where was Lincoln?

It was the last question that troubled her the most. He wasn’t there. Hadn’t been there when all hell had broken loose. 

“No,” Bellamy murmured from beside her.

Octavia turned to look at him then. His eyes were still focused on her. It stayed that way for just a moment longer before his gaze switched to the wall in front of them.

They worked in quiet quickness- fast thoughts and even faster hands. And she didn’t look at her brother when she felt his eyes on her. She didn’t look at him as he moved across the barricade, checking every inch of it to make sure it was secure. No. Instead her gaze would fall on those around her. The lucky ones that were here with them and not out there beyond the walls that were entrenched in something that she didn’t understand.

Lincoln was out there…

She should be out there…

“I think this is fine. “

Octavia turned then, looking at Bellamy as he pulled close to her. She still read the anxiety on his face. He tried to hide it, but it was still there.

“No one is going to be able to get in here without being let in,” he continued with a deep breath. “You’ll be safe here.”

There was something ominous about his words. The way he referred to her and not them told her where his mind had traveled. How he wanted to leave and join the battle just some possible mile beyond those walls. But he had made a promise to not only her but to himself as well.

The pain in her belly- God, it had been steady and constant throughout the entire time- rose from her navel and spread across her entire stomach. It was so sharp and so sudden that she couldn’t completely hold back the cry from escaping her mouth.

“Octavia.”

“It’s nothing!” But she felt the way the tears stung her eyes as the feeling crept like fingers of pain across her.

“I’m taking you to medical now.” There was no room for discussion as he grabbed her.

Octavia let him push her away, only because there was that creeping that was beginning again.

“Fine.” Her eyes closed as her teeth gritted together. “Fine.”

 

****

She was nowhere else. Which meant that she had to be here. She was in there, tucked safely away and out of harm. Because… she had to be.

Someone should have spotted him. Lincoln knew that the camp would be under heavy security. He knew that there had t be guards watching out from some hideaway spot from somewhere way up high. So they would have seen him coming.

It looked to be as locked-down as possible. And it only made his heart beat a little less rapidly. Now, all he needed was to get inside. All he needed was to get to Octavia.

 

****

There. Right there.

Her fingers tightened on her weapon of choice. It felt good. In her hand. It felt right. It made her feel stronger. And maybe seeing him had something to do with that as well.

As she watched the gently sway of bushes in front of her, as she acknowledged to herself what it meant, there was finally some relief in not only her heart, but where it mattered most in that moment: in her gut.

She felt her body try to give way. The tension that had been dissipating had also cause her to go somewhat limp. But it was from a combination of many things. And most of those things were good things. So there was no reason to complain or worry.

Each step was slow, careful. Her eyes were trained nowhere but on his now still back

He was looking up skyward. He was waiting. Waiting to be noticed from someone above. Someone who would open the fence and let him in. But he still should have been cautious. And she was sure that he was. But…

She should have been leery of each step- careful of falling branches that would snap or leaves that would crunch under her weight, alerting him of her some feet away. He’d taught her better than that, hadn’t he?

She couldn’t help but wonder- he was right there- if he could actually sense her there. Each quiet step- she thought that it was his scent that was invading her. She could smell him. Damn, she needed him.

She was close enough now. Close enough to pounce. Her hand tightened over the handle of the knife. She… was… ready.

Belly be damned, she was swift in those last steps as she rushed him, knife in hand and ready.

His turn was just as swift, catching the wrist that held that knife. Except it wasn’t as fluid as it should have been. It was a jerky, haphazard, his hold on her.

Eyes on eyes. Taking each other in as if it had been years and not merely a day. Making sure that at least the outside showed signs of being okay. And when there were no new scars visible, there was the ability to let out the held breaths.

“Octavia?”

The knife fell away to the ground beside her. She couldn’t contain the smile breaking across her face. It was him. Finally.

Her arms wrapped around him tightly.

“Any better?” she whispered.

He pulled back so that he could see all of her again. His hands moved to capture her face, holding it still so that he could just watch her.

“You did well, Octavia.”

The whispered words meant more to her than she ever thought that they could. Her smile was tremulous at best.

Lincoln, finally having enough of his fill, took her lips with his, kissing her softly. It was as if he was marking her. Remembering her. It had been a hell of a day.

She held him to her as close as she could. She was in his arms again. She had tried not to wonder, but it had been difficult, if this would ever happen again. And now? Now, here he was.

She knew that he had worried over her just as much as she had worried over him. She had known that he could handle himself. And she was sure he knew the same was true about herself. But the world they lived in was too unpredictable.

“I thought…” She didn’t want to finish that sentence. Not when they were together. Not now. “There’s not many here. The battle?”

“I know,” he whispered. His hand fell over the bump of her belly. The press was firm. It was protective.

And it didn’t hurt. They were all together.

The sound of the door being raised drew Octavia’s attention. They had let her go out alone at her own urging. She had needed just a moment alone with him, and Bellamy had given her that. And now it was time to go back home. He had come back to her safe.

“It isn’t over.”

Octavia only watched his face for a moment. He hadn’t wanted to leave again? No.

“It’s only began,” she agreed softly. “But for now…”

“For now… we’re together and safe,” Lincoln added.

She was able to offer just a small smile, as her hand wrapped around his and pulled him away.

If he thought that she wouldn’t be at his side the next time, he would be sorely mistaken. But, as they walked towards home and towards safety, she met his eyes again. And she knew in that look that separate and alone was the farthest thing from his mind.


End file.
